tal ves algun dia me perdones
by culdrak
Summary: una gran mentira hizo que los cullen rechazaran a bella ella desolada y embarazada se ira lejos, pronto una desgracia la marcara y la unica barrera q le permitia no odiar a los cullen se rompera combirtiendola en el ser mas frio que exista...
1. Chapter 1

PREFACIO

Tenía una mirada vacía ya nada le importaba , solo había un gran vacío en su corazón pues las personas en que mas confiaba de dieron la espalda , aquellas personas q la cual alguna vez llamo familia la traicionaron abandonándola en el momento en el cual mas los necesitaba , la calificaron como embustera la llamaron manipuladora, perra .. Pero lo que más la lastimo fue que el no le halla creído que no le importo todo el amor que le dio simplemente creyó en los demás y no en ella ,aquel que supuestamente la conocía la creyó capas de la peor bajeza y ahora embarazada se enfrentaba sola al mundo con el corazón roto.

CAPITULO 1

Charly toco la puerta del cuarto de su única hija Isabela ya llevaba una semana encerrada negándose a salir solo podía escucharla llora y el no podía hacer otra cosa que llenarse de impotencia, decidió ponerle fin a esto.

bella abre la puerta tenemos que hablar

que pasa papa

me han trasladado a new york nos remos en tres días, - al ver la tristeza de su hija continuo- es lo mejor cariño ya veras no necesitamos a nadie tu y mi nieto estarán bien ellos no te volverán a lastimar será mejor que los olvides.

Bella sabía que su papa tenía razón y haría todo lo posible por sacar a su hijo adelante sola ya no podría confiar en nadie ya no cometería ese mismo error

claro papa esta bien nos iremos y olvidaremos que ellos alguna ves existieron mi bebe me tiene a mi y no necesita a nadie mas – y con esto se prepararon para la mudanza

_Cinco meses después………….._

Una muy embarazada bella caminaba por las calles de new york la alegría había vuelto a su rostro a los tres mese de embarazo se había enterado que esperaba gemelos y no cabía en la felicidad su papa la ayudaba en todo y hasta estaba estudiado charly le dijo que tenía que salir adelante con los estudios a sus 18 no podía quedarse así tenia que ser alguien por sus bebes a pesar que aun seguía el dolor por los que la traicionaron se mantenía fuerte , se encontró con su primo james que la reconoció en el instante que la vio el era como su hermano mayor y la cuidaba constantemente, su vida había tomado un ritmo rutinario y james hacia todo lo posible por alegrarla le propuso una venganza contra ellos pero ella dijo que no a pesar de todo eran la familia del padre de sus bebes.

_Mientras que en forks_

Ya había pasado 5 largos mese desde que ella se había ido nada era igual desde que Mike newton y tanya denali le abrieron los ojos con respecto a bella frente a toda su familia , Mike le dijo que se había acostado con bella y ella le iba a dar un hijo y que el lo quería sin embargo ella decía que el no le convenía y que el mejor padre para su hijo seria Edward Cullen, tenia padres adinerados y le darían un mejor futuro, esto lleno de odio a Edward no podía creerlo pero la confirmación de tanya que los había visto ya no le cupo duda creyó en ellos y cuando bella fue a decirle de su embarazo toda su familia se fue contra ella y el la insulto de la pero manera y la saco de su casa a rastras , desde ese momento tanya se convirtió en su amiga incondicional y para sacar ese dolor le propuso que fuese su novia y pronto seria su esposa.

Alice su hermana menor de la misma edad de bella era su mejor amiga hasta que se entero de lo que le hizo a su hermano desde ese momento la odio y la trato con la pero indiferencia, mientras que Rosalie si cuñada simplemente la aborreció desde el momento que dijeron que iba a utilizar a su hijo para amarrar a Edward, su hermano Emmett esposo de Rosalie no podía creer que bella allá sido capaz de tanta bajeza estaba decepcionado, y sus padres Carlisle y Esme se sentían utilizados por ella la querían como a una hija pero con lo que se dijo la detestaron .

Ninguno se puso a pensar si era cierto o no creyeron en ellos y no en bella ese fue su error del cual se arrepentirían siempre pues la verdad siempre llega ya sea tarde o temprano y mientras mas demore mar duro será pedir perdón y cuanto más daño cause tal vez nunca se pueda arreglar el daño.

_Continuara……………………………………………………._


	2. 2 Que paso?

CAPITULO 2

_**Bella POV**_

Mi vida había cambiado tanto en menos de un año de la noche a la mañana había perdido a mis amigos y al amor de mi vida, aun me parecía extraño todo lo único que me hacia sonreír era sentir a mis bebes, james era mi apoyo siempre fue como un hermano para mi y cuando lo volví a encontrar me sentí muy feliz después de tanto sufrimiento, mi papa hacia todo lo posible por que no nos faltase nada , me convenció de que continuase estudiando, (seguiré las metas que un día me trace mis hijos me necesitan fuerte y no los defraudare), cuando james me pidió que le contase lo que paso pude desahogarme aun no lo entendía esos días me había sentido un poco mal, me mareaba mucho y las nauseas eran insoportables tanya una compañera del instituto evito que me diera contra en piso en uno de esos mareos , me pregunto que me pasaba y le conté mis síntomas ella me dijo que probablemente este embarazada lo primero que sentí fue miedo y ella me dijo que me hiciera la prueba de embarazo, estaba asustada y ella lo noto me llevo a su casa, fue ella misma la que compro la prueba vino lo más rápido que pudo me indico como usarla, me metí al baño y espere los minutos necesarios me parecían eternos, en ese momento pensé en llamar a Edward pero tanya me convenció de lo contrario me dijo "_para que lo vas a asustar y si solo son los nervios, vamos bella tienes que decírselo cuando estés segura y buscar la mejor manera de decírselo, sabes que muchos hombres odian la responsabilidad y el tiene mucho futuro por delante , si él no quiere al niño que vas a hacer y si te deja" _con lo asustada que estaba pensé lo peor y si él me dejaba que iba a hacer y si quería que aborte , me entraron un montón de dudas no sabía que hacer estaba desesperada , tanya me dijo que ya era hora, sacándome de mis pensamientos con manos temblorosas observe el test de embarazo y vi con horror dos líneas, estaba embarazada no sabía que hacer quería gritar, llorar, reír, me sentía feliz y desesperada al mismo tiempo, en ese momento no podía pensar con claridad y tanya fue mi apoyo prometió no decir nada hasta que yo esté lista para decírselo tenía que encontrar la mejor manera tal vez ese fue mi error debí decirle en ese instante y no espera , lo demás ocurrió sin darme cuenta, hubo una fiesta en la casa de unos amigos Alice insisto en que fuéramos y tanya me animo a que valla tenía que despejarme esa fueron sus palabras, estuvo todo bien en aquella fiesta hasta que tanya me dijo que la acompañara afuera un rato y así lo hice salimos me sentí fresca cuando una brisa toco mi rostro cuando me di cuenta tanya no estaba a mi lado sino era Mike newton un compañero de clase que siempre estaba molestando, quise retirarme pero el agarro del brazo y me beso a la fuerza intente zafarme pero era más fuerte me sentí impotente y mis lagrimas comenzaron a correr en eso vino Edward y separo a Mike de mi me pregunto que si estaba bien y yo le dije que si cuando quiso seguir golpeando a Mike, él le grito que yo era la que le estaba coqueteando, Edward se enfureció y comenzó a darle sin piedad yo estaba atónita, luego vino Emmett y Jasper y los separaron, cuando Edward me llevo a mi casa estuvo distante quería decirle lo del bebe pero no pude, después ese percance las cosas no iban bien nada era igual parecía que empeoraba y no encontraba la manera de decirlo lo que me pasaba yo también era distante y pensé que por eso el también estaba así pero lo mío era por la desesperación ya no podía mas tenía que decírselo no podía callarlo más el también tenía derecho de saber lo del bebe, esto era de los dos y no había marcha atrás así que lo decidí una mañana fui a su casa decidida a decírselo estaba tan desesperada los nervios me mataban, cuando llegue a su casa toda la familia estaba ahí y tanya con ellos eso me pareció extraño pero no le di mucha importancia tenía que hablar con Edward y nada me lo impediría , las miradas extrañas que me daban toda la familia me hicieron sentir intimidada así que me dirigí rápidamente a Edward "_tengo algo muy importante que decirte podemos hablar en privado_" el no respondió pero su mirada se oscureció, y dijo _"lo que tengas que decir dilo delante de mi familia yo no tengo nada que ocultarles" _prácticamente me grito me llene de impotencia y se lo dije _"estoy embarazada" _toda la familia me miro como si fuera lo peor y Alice me dijo "_manipuladora_, _maldita mentirosa" _yo me quede en shock ella nunca me había hablado de esa manera y todos comenzaron a insultarme yo no podía decir nada estaba muda no sabía que ocurría cuando me volví para ver a Edward el me miraba con odio no lo podía creer tanya trataba de calmarlo y con esa mirada se acerco a mi ese fue el peor día de mi vida me saco a rastras de su casa casi me tiro fuera no le importo nada yo quería una explicación estaba tan confundida y me dolió tanto lo que me dijo "_creo que tu jugada te salió mal ya me entere de lo que planeabas yo no me haré cargo de tu hijo, así como te revolcaste con newton que él se haga cargo no te quiero volver a ver nunca más , me das asco_" y se metió a su casa sin mirar atrás yo apenas y podía moverme de la impresión algo en mi se rompió, mi corazón, no sé como llegue a casa, charly me vio llorando y me pregunto que paso no pude mas y le conté todo, se enfureció quería matarlo pero le dije que no valía la pena estuvo conmigo hasta que me quede dormida, y asi me pase durante días hasta que nos mudamos aquí. Cuando termine de contarle todo a james yo me ahogaba en llanto y el dijo que siempre estaría conmigo que nadie me lastimaría de nuevo y eso me reconforto.

_**Pero nadie sabe lo que puede pasar el destino no esta escrito en piedra y las desgracias ocurren día a día, bella no sabía que aun no conocía el verdadero significado del dolor……………………..**_


	3. el idiota y la desgraciada

Los personajes no son míos, solo la historia

* * *

**Gracias por los comentarios y las recomendaciones**

**Solo les puedo decir que todo es inesperado y que**

**Las cosas malas que pasan tienen un porque,**

**Ya lo verán más adelante…………………**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

**Tanya pov**

Pronto me convertiría en la señora Cullen, mi plan de reparar a Edward de Isabella, la muy estúpida había confiado en, lo cual me resulto simple ya que

Estaba desesperada por su embarazo, por un momento pensé que le diría a Edward pero logre convencerla de que no le dijera nada.

Su embarazo me facilito mis planes ya que hice creer a los Cullen que Isabella engañaba a Edward con Mike, j aja fueron tan crédulos.

Tuve que sembrar la duda en ellos y finalmente hacerles creer que ella estaba utilizando a Edward, lo que más me costo fue que Edward creyera en mi, al principio

decía que era imposible que Isabella le pudiera hacer algo así pero luego las cosas fueron encajando , la fiesta fue un gran punto a mi favor Mike iso todo lo que

le dije y Edward los encontró besándose sus celos no le permitieron ver con claridad y ahí estaba yo para que tenga más dudas.

Isabella ni se imaginaba lo que ocurría y cuando les di la noticia final de que estaba embarazada y Mike afirmaba que era el padre, todo tomo lugar como yo quise .

No puedo ocultar mi felicidad cuando vi a bella llegar a la casa de los Cullen justo cuando yo les había soltado la noticia a mi manera "_que oportuna"_.

Como yo esperaba Edward estuvo totalmente enfurecido con ella y su familia totalmente indignada ,cuando ellas les dijo de su embarazo comenzaron los

insultos .. jajaja… su cara era un poema llena de confusión , tales lo mejor de todo fue cuando Edward la echo de su casa como si fuera la peor basura del mundo,

eso fue lo último que vi de Isabella , supongo que la estúpida ni sospecharía de mi

ya que en todo momento yo estaba calmando a Edward.

Luego de todo lo que paso hacerme la nueva amiga de la familia fue fácil, todos me respetaban y adoraban por haber salvado a Ed. de una "_arpía _" como Isabella ….jajaja….

Al poco tiempo Edward me pidió que fuera su novia y yo acepte gustosa, me encargué de que no pensara en Isabella y si lo hacía que fuese con odio y rencor

no me resulto complicado hacer que nos comprometamos y ahora era la prometida oficial de Edward Cullen.

Por otro lado Isabella había desaparecido facilitándome las cosas, pero me preocupaba que tarde o temprano apareciera con ese bastardo y así no habría

manera de negar que era hijo de Edward, eso arruinaría totalmente mi felicidad así que tendría que ocuparme de que no nazcan.

* * *

había pasado cerca de 2 mese y todo era perfecto para mi , mi relación con Edward era de viento en popa, pero tenía que arruinarse con las estupideces de Mike , el idiota estaba arrepentido por lo de Isabella quería pedirle perdón y confesarlo todo y por supuesto que yo no iba a permitirlo.

Lo convencí de que la buscara _"para asegurarnos de que este bien", _y poder ayudarla indirectamente…. Jajaja… solo un estúpido como Mike me podría a ver creído, por otro lado me facilitaba el encontrar a Isabella y saber si todavía estaba embarazada si era así me encargaría de que no durara mucho.

Edward nunca debía enterarse de que iba ser padre y yo me encargaría de ello aunque tenga que eliminar a todos los involucrados……

* * *

El inepto de Mike había demorado mucho en encontrar el paradero de Isabella bueno por lo menos ya lo había encontrado, estaba en new york esas sí que eran

buenas noticias para mi , pronto tenía que terminar mis compras para la boda y mi mejor regalo seria deshacerme del bastardo de Isabella.

Le dije a Mike que primero yo hablaría con ella y después el lo haría claro si fuese necesario , aunque tales ni siquiera lo quisiera ver, bueno pronto Isabella tendría

una gran visita y me asegurare de que nunca la olvide………………………………………

**Mike pov**

Estaba obsesionado por bella creía que era amor pero estaba muy equivocado, ahora que realmente conocía el amor entendía lo egoísta que fui y todo que el daño que le había echo.

Cuando le conté a Jessica(mi novia) lo que hice, no me quiso ni ver por un tiempo, pero al verme totalmente arrepentido me perdono y me convenció de acabar con esa mentira.

Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo pero tanya me convenció de lo contrario, pero por lo menos tenía que reponer un poco el daño no se ayudarla y por eso la busque.

Encontrarla fue difícil por un momento pensé que la tierra se la había tragado. Al encontrarla sentí una gran opresión en el peño me llene de culpa ni siquiera podía

verla de frente mucho menos podría hablarle, se veía hermosa, su embarazo estaba ya muy avanzado y la culpabilidad de que ese niño no tendría padre por mi culpa me embargaba. Ella no se percato de mi presencia yo no podría enfrentarla.

Cuando le di su paradero a tanya, dijo que era ella la que hablaría con bella y yo lo acepte conforme. Sé que soy un cobarde me lo repito constantemente lo único que me mantiene fuerte es Jessica jamás creí que el amor fuese tan fuerte. Ahora recién puedo comprender lo que sentía bella por Edward.

* * *

_**Esta es la versión de los malos, **_

_**bueno del malo y del idiota (jijijijiji)**_

_**Espero sus comentarios es mi **_

_**primer fic casi que todas sus**_

_**recomendaciones**_

_**Me ayudaran.**_

_**Comentarios POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	4. el peligro de los bebes

_**Gracias por sus comentarios**_

_**Han ayudado mucho,**_

_**Lamento haberlos hecho esperar,**_

_**Espero que disfruten **_

_**Este capitulo**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

Bella se encontraba de compras con james, el se había comportado con un verdadero hermano no se despegaba para nada de bella, estaba atento a sus antojos, pequeñas molestias debido al embarazo, antes el solo hecho de entrar la aterrorizaba su antigua amiga era una compradora compulsiva, aquellos recuerdos le hacían daño aun dolían "_será mejor olvidar todo aquello_" se dijo así misma.

Vamos bells mira estos coches para gemelos están fantásticos- james estaba tan o más emocionado como ella con las compras para los bebes

Ya voy espérame james, sabes que con mi barriga soy más torpe que ante- james se paró a esperarla con una sonrisa

Estas enorme pero hermosa le dijo

Ya déjate de halagos y muéstrame ese cochecito - james la gio en donde estaban los diferentes coches para gemelos y a bella se le llenaron de lagrimas los ojos de emoción- o vamos o te vas a poner a llorar solo por eso verdad.

No es intencional lo sabes son estas locas hormonas de embarazada lo que me pone asi, bueno creo que debemos llevar el blanco es el mas amplio no lo crees

Si creo que es mejor, además esta bonito, ha ya me imagino a mis sobrinos con migo

Si por ti fuera yo ya estaría en labor de parto no

Jajaj no exageres bells, en ese momento creo que yo y tu papa estaremos más desesperado que tu

Si ya lo creo mi papa estará para que lo cuiden así que te lo encargo heee

Bien, pero quien se encarga de mi y si me desmayo—y ambos rompieron en carcajadas.

Se pasaron todo el día comprando ropones, biberones, mecedoras, baberos , juguetes, etc. Bella estaba exhausta pero feliz cada ves se sentía mas cerca a la llegada de sus bebes.

Pero no se imaginaba que al alejarse de los Cullen su pesadilla no terminaba pues tanya no iba a permitir que se descubriese sus engaños y debía eliminar la prueba más notoria el embarazo de bella…

_**Una semanas después **_

Tanya se encontraba en una cafetería esperando a las nuevas noticias , después de un rato apareció Mike newton..

Que noticias me tienes, ya sabes donde están

Si , su padre y ella viven con un primo y por lo que he visto que han comprado parece uqe tendrá gemelos

Demonios eso no puede ser

Pues estoy completamente seguro, a y ese primo suyo no se desprende de ella, o es su papa o es el

Bueno eso no tiene importancia

Y cuál es tu plan ahora?

Bella no puede dar a luz

¡Diablos! ¿ que demonios piensas hacer tanya por favor , una cosa es el engaño y otra el asesinato?

Vamos Mike no te pongas quisquilloso que sabes muy bien que sin esos niños ella estará más sensible y tú la puedes consolar en su "perdida" además no me digas que pensabas hacerte cardo de los dos mocosos, uno te lo puedo pasar pero dos por favor te estoy haciendo un favor, además tu no moverás ni un dedo de eso me encargo yo tu solo dime adonde va con quien y en que momentos.

Bueno es que es algo demasiado serio y …

Nada de dudas tu ya estas involucrado , así que sigues conmigo o no decídete de una buena ves

Esta bien, bueno bella en estos momentos a donde mas se dirige es al centro comercial

Perfecto entonces tendré que pasar a saludarla e informarle mi matrimonio con Edward y quizás se resbala en las escaleras con lo torpe que es jajaja

Vamos tanya ten cuidado desaste de los bebes pero de ella no

No te preocupes no morirá (aun no…..)

#################################################################################################

Papa mira esas hermosas cunas son preciosas

Pero bells son rosadas y no sabes si van a ser niños o niñas

Ummh tienes razón papa tendre que esperar a mi próxima cita, esta ansiedad me mata, hablando de ansiedad me muero por un batido de chocolate

Esta bien bells voy a pagar esto y tu espérame en la cafetería, te recuerdas donde es verdad últimamente andas despistada james me dijo que te perdiste en el estacionamiento

Oooh papa porfavor es que el estacionamiento es enorme, pero la cafetería solo esta en el segundo piso subo las escaleras y es lo primero que se ve.

Esta bien nos vemos en diez minutos

Deacuerdo papa

-rayos cada ves se me das mas esfuerzo subir todas estas escaleras y en estos momentos se tienen que estar en reparación las escaleras eléctricas, soy el nuevo significado de mala suerte.

- bueno al fin llegue-sentí una mano amiga que me ayudaba seguro al ver toda mi dificultad y mis torpes pies pero al levantar mis ajos hacia ayudante, me di cuenta del grave error al aceptar su ayuda…era _tanya denali_

Hola bella como te encuentra

Y sin mas me soltó, no pude reaccionar y al darme cuenta caia con su mirada fija en mi esos ojos que solo desprende maldad, sentí que deje de caer cuando un galpe seco dio en mi costado trate de proteger lo mejor posible a mis bebes la obscuridad me llenaba y a lo lejos oia en grito desgarrado de mi nombre y sin mas todo termino….

**Continuaraa**

* * *

_**quiero pedirles muchas disculpa**_

_**s por el largo plazo que**_

_**me tomo en actualizar mi historia,**_

_**bueno mi anterior computadora paso a mejor vida**_

_**y con ella todos mis archivos que no puede recuperar**_

_**gracias a mi adorado hermano(entiéndase**_

_**el sarcasmo),**_

_**pero bueno que se puede hacer he tenía **_

_**que reconstruir toda esta historia**_

_**y saben que la inspiración llega una sola**_

_**ves y he querido continuarla lo mejor posible**_

_**tal vez demore un poco en el siguiente**_

_**a si que xfavor tengan paciencia que la esencia**_

_**de esta historia no se ha perdido..**_

_**espero sus comentarios**_

_**byeee **_

_**hasta pronto**_


	5. urgente!

**_UNA PREGUNTA ELEMENTAL _**

**_Bueno se que muchas me deben odiar en estos momentos por no continuar con esta _**

**_historia bueno y les debo una explicación, estoy teniendo serios problemas con_**

**_ mi conciencia para serles sinceras en esta historia había planeado la muerte de los bebes, perooooooo_**

**_ por los comentarios recibidos creo que va hacer un poco cruel bueno era un _**

**_drama que esperaban pero (otra vez) matar a los 3 bebes es muy cruel. así que _**

**_me decidí a hacer una encuesta esta en_**

**_ mi blog: http:/ culdrak -las -mejores- historias. blogspot. com / (sin espacios)_**

**_ aqui les doy la opcion de elegir solo tienen 23 dias a partir de hoy _**

**_lugo me tomare una semana para arreglar la historia deacuerdo al _**

**_resultado de la encusta y semanlmente_**

**_ estare poniendo un capitulo eso es una promesa._**

**_bueno veremos que resultado se obtendrá_**

**_ en la encuesta así que dense_**

**_ prisa para poder _**

**_continuar con esta historia_**

**_ byeeeeee _**


	6. nacimiento prematuro

_**Aquí está el capítulo tan esperado, gracias por esperar, disfrútenlo!

* * *

**_

**CAPITULO 5:**

**NACIMIENTO PREMATURO**

¡Felicidades señora! Tiene unos preciosos trillizos- dijo el doctor acercándose con dos enfermeras cada una de ellas cargaba un bebe.

Quede pasmada, no podía creerlo, solo pensé que me estaban tomando el pelo y que esto era un plan de James y Charlie para levantarme el ánimo, pero lo que era seguro que a mí no me causaba ninguna gracia, entonces los observe a los dos, con una mirada fulminante…Si mi mirada matara estoy segura que estos dos hombres estarían muertos…- pensé; pero al parecer ellos no se percataron de mi mirada fija hacia ellos, puesto que estaban tan felices viendo a los tres niños y por esto quede con la duda de que esto sería un plan de ese par; quise sentarme y con ese pequeño movimiento que hice para lograrlo sentí un dolor terrible en el vientre que sentí que me partía en dos o que iba a morir era totalmente insoportable, Charlie me ayudo de inmediato al escuchar mi grito desesperado, logre sentarme con la ayuda de mi padre y pedí cargar a mis niños, me pusieron en brazos a uno de ellos y el doctor empezó a contarme que es lo que paso en el momento del parto después que yo desmaye por causa de la debilidad.

- Estabas muy débil, te desmayaste y para salvar a los niños teníamos que hacerte una cesaria de emergencia, pensábamos que te perdíamos Bella.., era tanto la gravedad que dimos a elegir a tu padre entre la vida de tus hijos y la tuya…

-Y… ¿Qué respondió él?- pregunte, interrumpiendo al doctor.

- Bueno a decir verdad, me pidió que haga todo lo posible para salvarlos a los cuatro, y, agrego que si era demasiado el peligro que te salvara a ti…Bella; el argumentó que tu podrías tener otros hijos más adelante…- continuó el doctor.

- Hay mi padre!... como pudo decir eso, si sabe que para mí lo más importante son mis hijos, si no los hubiesen podido salvar a ellos, y a mí sí; estoy segura que lo hubiese odiado toda mi vida por haber tomado esa decisión; pero bueno por eso es que lo comprendo, porque los padres hacen lo que sea por sus hijo – pensé

- Felizmente pudimos salvarlos Bella, y, aquí están tus hijos y tú sanos y salvos! Para que puedan formar una familia, solo espero me permitas estar junto a ustedes, es decir a los pequeños – diciendo esto enrojeció y aun mas cuando lo miré sorprendida por lo que dijo; aunque viéndolo bien el doctor no estaba nada mal; era un joven atractivo, con dinero y se notaba que tenía buenos sentimientos, se llama Jacob; al parecer mientras yo no despertaba, mi padre le había contado de mi pasado porque él estaba al tanto de que yo era soltera y que iba a ser madre soltera, supongo que por eso es que el doctor mostró interés por mí… - pensaba mientras lo miraba, entonces reaccioné y continué la conversación.

- No se preocupe doctor, claro que puede visitar a la familia, si mi primo y mi padre no se oponen, claro está – dije esto mirándolos a ambos.

- Estaremos alagados de contar con su presencia en nuestra casa! – dijo Charlie y James solo asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Y ¿Cuándo me dará de alta? – pregunté

- Si las cosas siguen marchando bien como hasta ahora, en tres semanas podrá regresar la señora a su casa – sonrió

- Está bien doctor, muchas gracias por todo – respondí

- Dime Jacob, Bella; con confianza, quisiera que tengamos una relación de amigos y no una relación de doctor-paciente – dijo

- Está bien Jacob, estoy tan feliz porque mis niños están muy bien a pesar que nacieron con un mes de anticipación, muchas gracias Jacob – agregué.

- Muy bien pequeños despídanse de su mami que tienen que descansar, y dejar que ella también descanse – mencionó Jacob

- Un momentito por favor!, déjeme contemplarlos un poco más – mencioné

- Está bien - dijo

- ¡Ay mis niños, tan lindos!, pero porque se tienen que parecer a su padre, pensar que hace unos meses estaba muy asustada porque creí que los iba a perder, y tú mi pequeñito que más te pareces a tu padre – dije mirando a mi tercer hijo; me diste una gran sorpresa, te escondiste demasiado bien que hasta ahora te puedo ver; ¡Cómo los amo!, ustedes van a ser mi fuerza para dejar de lado todo lo que pasó, ustedes son lo único bueno que me ha dejado la familia Cullen; porque aquí en New York estaremos lejos de esa familia que me hizo tanto daño…- quedé pensando en cómo después de tanto sufrimiento ahora estoy tan feliz teniendo a mis bellos hijos a mi lado, sanos y salvos a pesar de todo lo que pasó; las enfermeras pasaron para llevarse a mis niños, me despedí de ellos dándole un beso a cada uno, quise descansar pero.., se vino a mi cabeza todos los recuerdos después de ver a Tanya, me llené de tanta cólera al recordar todo esto, por eso quise olvidar y no pude así que mis recuerdos prosiguieron…, recordé desde cuando Tanya me empujó por las escaleras después de haberme ayudado y al caer vi esa cara con una sonrisa de maldad y como desaparecía poco a poco ignorándome totalmente hasta que perdí el conocimiento, luego desperté en una habitación blanca gritando, llorando, desesperada, preguntando por mis hijos, quería saber como estaban, sentía un dolor que me mataba, por un momento creí que había perdido a mis hijos y me puse a llorar desconsoladamente, las enfermeras que se encontraban a mi alrededor se desesperaron y llamaban al doctor, ¡llamen al doctor Black! Decía una de ellas repitiendo una y otra vez, y de repente ingresó a la habitación un muchacho joven, bien parecido me tranquilizo y me dijo que mis hijos estaban bien, y que tenía que estar tranquila por el bienestar de ellos y la mía, me tranquilicé

- ¡Doctor no me mienta por favor!, ¿mis hijos se encuentran bien?- dije entre lágrimas

- Créame señora sus hijos se encuentran muy bien, pero de todas maneras tiene que quedarse internada en el hospital para realizarle un chequeo constante porque al parecer van a nacer ante de lo previsto – dijo el doctor

- Esta bien doctor hare todo lo que usted me diga por mis hijos, porque quiero que nazcan sanitos, eso es lo único que me importa – le contesté

- Muy bien, entonces relájese y descanse – dijo

Estuve dos mese y medio en el hospital, en constante chequeo como dijo el doctor, y me preparaban para el parto, dijeron que iba a ser un parto normal, yo que decía como iba a tener a mis dos hijos normalmente, pensé que no iba a poder, y realmente no pude; fue una cesaria porque por el dolor y la debilidad me desmayé y así perdí el conocimiento y así que se dedicaron a sacar a mis hijos y con la gran sorpresa que no eran mellizos, si no que eran trillizos y viéndolo desde ese punto no iba a poder mucho menos tener un parto normal con tres hijos, esto iba a ser imposible…, realmente imposible… - sonreí finalmente pensando en todo esto.

Y así…; se fueron esos pensamientos y para darme cuenta mi padre estaba a mi costado con una sonrisa en la cara de oreja a oreja, me miraba fijamente….

¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunté

No es nada, solo que me encanta verte así – me respondió

¿Cómo así? – volví a preguntar porque no entendía nada

Así…; Bella, tan feliz, tienes una sonrisa tan amplia que al parecer no cabe en tu rostro, en realidad me alegro que estés muy feliz, ahora seremos una familia más amplia y muy feliz al lado de tu primo, y por cierto ¿Qué nombres les vas a poner a mis nietecitos? – dijo mi padre

Esto fue algo que no había pensado por cierto, pero a mi mente se vinieron tres nombres que me encantaba desde niña que eran Seya. Yaten y Tayki, sería bonito pero pensé que sería mejor que cada uno tenga dos nombres así que inmediatamente pensé en Charlie como mi pare, Antoni como mi abuelo y Smith como mi bisabuelo cada uno tenía que ir deacuerdo a su descripción, uno de ellos el que tenía cabello color caoba y los ojos grises se llamaría Seya Charlie; el segundo que tenía el cabello color cobrizo y los ojos de color chocolate se llamaría Yaten Antoni y el tercero que tenía el cabello de color cobrizo y de ojos verdes se llamaría Tayki Smith; así después de pensar esto se lo comuniqué a mi padre y le mencioné los nombres lo cual él quedó encantado porque le gustó lo que le dije, al parecer yo tampoco había visto a Charlie tan feliz como hasta ahora, por un momento olvidé todo el odio y el rencor que sentía contra los Cullen, si, por un momento olvide mis deseos de vengarme de ellos, pero, ¿Algún día podré olvidar todo lo que me hicieron?, si algún día los vea ¿Les podré perdonar y dejar todo de lado?, solo espero no volverlos a ver, porque mientras se encuentren lejos no tendré problemas en vivir tranquila y feliz junto a mi familia, y lo que es mejor con mis adorados niños….

Bueno padre, voy a descansar – dije

Esta bien hijita descansa para que te repongas al cien por ciento – dijo mi padre, me cubrió con la sábana hasta el cuello y se retiró sigilosamente mientras yo serré los ojos para descansa y pensé en lo feliz que voy a permanecer de ahora en adelante…..

* * *

_**Como lo prometido es deuda, **_

_**a partir de hoy cada semana publicaré un capítulo,**_

_** espero ansiosa sus comentarios.**_

_**Pdt.:estoy realizando una encuesta de …¡¿QUIEN ES EL MAS SEXY? **_

_**En mi blog:**_ http: / culdrak-las-mejores-historias. blogspot. com/

_**espero sus votaciones**_

Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.


	7. tranquilidad y felicidad

_**holas gracias por sus comentarios, en esta ocasión**_

_** les mencionare que aparir de este capi la historia **_

_**lo hago con mi prima MILADY y ella es la loca autora, **_

_**asi que si ven muchas singularidades son de ella jaja.**_

_**esperamos les guste...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**CAPITULO 6:**

_**"Tranquilidad y Felicidad"**_

-¡Por fin en casa!; ya no aguantaba más el hospital; no quisiera regresar a ese lugar jamás…- dije apenas ingresé a la casa.

- Bella, te tenemos una sorpresa – dijo Charlie

- ¿Una sorpresa, a mí…? – pregunté, y quedé atónita, no sabía a qué se referían, James me tomó de la mano y me pidió que lo siguiera, mientras mi padre me cubría los ojos, subía las escaleras tambaleándome como si estuviera borracha, con las justas me podía coger de la baranda porque James me tenia de las manos.

- Llegamos – dijo James

Yo no sabía lo que estaba pasando, cuando por fin logré ver a mi alrededor, quedé muy emocionada, tanto que unas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, quedé callada c, como si algo dentro de mí se hubiera ido a dar una vuelta a los alrededores de esa habitación tan espectacular, tan infantil, tan amplia, con un decorado hermoso, era la habitación de bebés más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, no pude creer como es que a Charlie y a James les brotara tanta creatividad; sentí que las piernas no me sostenía de la emoción que sentí y al mismo tiempo sentía una pena enorme por no haber traído a mis hijos y tenerlos en este espacio que parecía mágico, quedé nublada y sentí que me ayudaban a volver en mí, cuando reaccioné vi a Jacob, pensé que estaba soñando y me pregunté: ¿Por qué con él?, y cuando me preguntó: Bella te encuentras bien?, yo solo reía porque era tan irreal e ilógico verlo aquí en mi casa, así que me contuve y reaccioné rápidamente, pensé inmediatamente en mis niños…

¡Qué haces aquí!, ¡Le pasó algo a mis hijos!, ¡Se encuentran bien!, dímelo ya – sin darme cuenta gritaba desesperada sujetándolo de la camisa, al borde de los nervios de pensar que algo malo le haya pasado a mis hijos.

No hay nada de malo, cálmate y guarda silencio que los vas a despertar porque ellos están durmiendo ahora – dijo señalando las hermosas cunas

Creí que me estaba tomando el pelo, así que corrí de inmediato hacia las cunas a ver cada una de ellas, me llené de felicidad porque vi a los tres como unos angelitos durmiendo, para mí era el día perfecto, en este lugar perfecto, miré a Jacob y sonreí llena de vergüenza por el ridículo que hice al exaltarme de esa manera; James y Charlie al mirarnos sonrieron cómplices y se retiraron del cuarto dejándonos solos, fueron tan obvios en su desesperación de dejarnos solos que avergonzados los seguimos.

En la sala mi padre invitó a Jacob a cenar a la casa a sí que James cocinó ya que era un cocinero espectacular a comparación de mí que soy un cero a la izquierda en la cocina, Charlie entró a la cocina a traernos un té y nos dejó a solas conversando, se notaba que tanto mi primo como mi padre estaban esperanzados en que yo rehaga mi vida, pero con Jacob.

Todo pasó tan rápido que a partir de ese día Jacob venía constantemente a casa, prácticamente ya era un miembro de nuestra familia, me traía regalos a mí y a los niños, se notaba que los quería y sentía mucho aprecio por ellos y eso me llenaba de felicidad, parecía un verdadero padre y en esos momentos pensaba que era Edward en vez de Jacob que estaba con ellos, trataba de sacarme esa tonta idea de la cabeza tan rápido como venía ya que era imposible ya que él nos despreció.

Varias veces Jacob me invitaba a salir, y yo lo rechazaba, fue raro porque ahora viéndolo bien no sé cómo pude rechazarlo, ¡Qué tonta!, si por donde lo veía estaba buenísimo. Luego empecé a aceptar las salidas, íbamos a cenar, a ver películas, todo era genial, cuando estaba con él me olvidaba de todo…, solo sé que a su lado la felicidad que creía perdida, regresó ¡me sentía dichosa…! – pensé mientras me cambiaba.

Estas lista mi amor?, entró Jacob al cuarto y me abrazó y me dio un tierno beso al cual yo

correspondí

Si amor, bajo enseguida, ¿Los bebés están durmiendo? – pregunté

Sí, y no te preocupes que tu padre los va a cuidar muy bien – respondió

Eso lo sé, no hace falta que lo digas; bueno amor ya estoy lista, vámonos – le dije

Te ves hermosa, hoy será un día muy importante – mencionó, a decir verdad ya había dicho lo mismo desde inicios del mes, que esperaba con ansias este día , que iba ser muy importante.

Salimos a cenar a un lugar muy elegante, pidió una botella de Champagne y nos dieron la carta; cada uno pidió lo que iba a comer, y estábamos conversando de todo lo que habíamos pasado estos últimos meses, yo mencioné que gracias a él, a su amor, su apoyo y comprensión era feliz…

¡gracias Jacob! – dije

¿Por qué dices eso, Amor…?, todo lo contrario, gracias a ti por estar a mi lado y darme una familia, por eso hoy quiero decirte algo muy importante para mí – esto último lo mencionó con una voz de duda y la vez de emoción, todas estas palabras me llenaban de impaciencia porque ya quería saber que es lo que me tenía que decir…

¡CASATE CONMIGO! (_nota de la autoro: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh) – _dijo, al voltear a verlo estaba a mi costado arrodillado, mirándome a los ojos con una cajita de terciopelo en la mano que contenía el anillo más precioso que haya visto en mi vida, quedé estúpida, muda, no sabía que responder, se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de la emoción, pero algo dentro de mí decía que no podía aceptar (_nota de la autora: qué estúpida)_, y los más extraño es que yo sí quería aceptarlo y dentro de mí hubo un conflicto…_(dos bellas se compensaron a agarrar de los pelos para decidir que responder)…_

¿quieres casarte conmigo? O no te sientes preparada – añadió viéndome dudar

Yo…, yo…, yo…,_(nota de la autora: se rayo… jaja) _lo que pasa es que yo no pensaba que ibas a decir esto tan pronto, no es que no me sienta preparada…

Sigues amando a Edward? – interrumpió

Nooo! Como puedes decir eso, crees que yo pueda seguir amándolo después de todo el daño que me hizo – respondí de inmediato; cómo explicarle que si lo quiero, pero que para mí es muy pronto todo esto y debo tomarlo con calma…

Bella, amor…, que te lo proponga ahora no quiere decir que nos casemos mañana, yo lo único que quiero es estar juntos toda la vida y si todavía no quieres casarte no importa, yo te sabré entender, ¿esta bien? – dijo esto y me dio un beso en la frente y se sentó.

Sabía que él tenía razón y porque no aceptarle, va ser un compromiso y luego con el tiempo se verá la boda, no hay apuro.

Pensándolo bien! – dije; tienes razón amor, esto no quiere decir que nos casemos mañana, estaremos comprometidos y cuando lo decidamos los dos hallaremos la fecha de la boda – agregué.

Jacob puso una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro, de un salto se levantó, se acercó a mí y me cargó, estaba tan feliz, que no podía hacer nada en contra de eso, aunque me avergonzara delante de todos los que se encontraban ahí; yo también estaba muy feliz, pero al ver que todos en el restaurant nos observaban enrojecí

¡te amo!, Bella, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo – dijo esto susurrándome al oído.

¡Yo también te amo! – respondí y lo besé mientras me tenía en sus brazos, esos brazos fuertes que me confortaban….

* * *

_**que les pareció apoco no estuvo genial...**_

_** comenten byeee **_


	8. Chapter 8

**_holassssssssssssssssssss... _**

**_si se que estan hartos de tanta_**

**_ espera pero a mas tardar _**

**_el sabado 13/11/2010 en la noche subo el capi 7_**

**_ ... un adelanto ya esta en mi blog:_**

**_http: / culdrak-las-mejores-historias. blogspot. com /2010/11/ aqui-les-pongo-un-adelanto-de-tal-ves. html  
_**


	9. una mente perversa

_**Aquí esta el capi espero que lo disfruten mucho**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

**UNA MENTE PERVERSA**

¡Maldita Bella!, ¡tanta suerte tiene esa desgraciada!, No puedo creer que haya vuelto a fallar, estando tan cerca a ella, justo cuando estoy a punto de acercarme para exterminarla de una vez por todas tiene que aparecer un intruso, ¡maldita seas Bella!, ¡malditos todos los que te rodean!, y están ahí para salvarte la poca vida que te resta!...

Pero esta vez no fallare, estoy segura que no lo hare, te borrare de la faz de la tierra cueste lo que me cueste, ya no retrocederé frente a cualquiera que te rodee, destruiré a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino, esta vez lograré mi cometido, ¡lo juro!...

Recordar todos los intentos fallidos, solo me llena con mas ansias de acabar contigo….

Mi primer intento fue cuando la deje caer por las escaleras del centro comercial, creí que con esa caída morirían ella y sus hijos, lamentablemente no fue así, porque mientras me mantenía escondida, observe que se la llevaron de emergencia en una ambulancia, los seguí para ver en que hospital se la iban a llevar y para saber si había logrado mi cometido, ingrese al hospital ORATION a los pocos minutos, averigüé en que cuarto se encontraba, me acerque a una enfermera y pedí información diciendo que era una muy buena amiga de ella, pero para mala suerte mía, no me dieron información alguna, porque ella no tenía la autorización de brindar ningún dato de los asientes de aquel lugar, solo lo podía hacer el doctor, ya que su estado era reservado, me dijo que su primo y su padre se encontraban ahí y que les podía preguntar a ellos porque tal vez el doctor los haya puesto al tanto de la situación de la paciente, aproveche que ninguno de ellos me conocía y permanecí cerca sin que ellos se percataran, y según lo que escuche en ese entonces, Bella se encontraba en una situación delicada, siendo poco probable que se salve, las esperanzas eran mínimas y la de sus hijos ni que decir; observé la congoja del padre que apenas se podía mantener en control de sus emociones, entonces pensé que lo había logrado; triunfante me retiré de ese lugar tan hostil, salí feliz porque me creía victoriosa y pensando en eso regresé a Forks con el único cometido de conquistar a Edward ahora sí, sin que nadie se interponga en mi camino.

Pero…, la alegría me duró muy poco, cuando al segundo día de mi llegada me encontré con Mike, yo obviamente lo saludé amablemente porque lo consideraba mi aliado en la separación de Edward y Bella, me pareció extraño desde que lo vi ya que se le veía furioso y creí que en cualquier momento perdería el control, se me acercó y en vez de saludar lo único que dijo gritando fue:

¡Porque lo hiciste!, ¡ese no era el plan!

Cálmate – respondí; dime que te pasa ¿porqué estas así? Ya veo tu amada Bella te rechazó denuevo, no quiere nada contigo, pobre muchachito – dije con sorna porque él no sabía que yo había viajado a New York y mucho menos se encontraba informado de mi plan al ir allá y mucho menos no sabía lo que hice, no tenía forma de saberlo.

Respóndeme… Tanya, porque lo hiciste – volvió a decir todavía más enojado. Y me use seria; está bien Mike dime a que te refieres, explícate te parece – le dije

Es que, como es posible que hayas ido a ver a Bella sin informarle y todavía peor haber intentado matarla, habíamos quedado que no le ibas hacer daño a ella, solo ibas acabar con su bastardo, porque la pusiste en tal riesgo si sabes que la amo y la quiero para mí y para eso la necesito viva, ¡comprendes!. Felizmente ahora se encuentra bien, estará internada en el hospital, pero ella se encuentra bien, es una pena que continúe con su embarazo… escúchame bien Tanya, ni pretendas que de ahora en adelante te valla ayudar, a partir de ahora estarás sola… me escuchaste, yo ya no te voy apoyar más haz lo que quieras, pero eso sí no le hagas daño a Bella o hablaré con los Cullen y les diré toda la verdad así como también a Bella, no me importa si después no me quiera ver, ¡está claro!, espero que lo entiendas y no me busques mas porque a partir de ahora yo a ti no te conozco, escuchaste, ¡NO… TE… CO-NOS-CO!, ¡adiós! – Mike mencionó esto, dio media vuelta y se marchó sin que yo pueda hacer ni decir nada…

Había quedado muy sorprendida, así que no le dije nada, lo único que pude pensar fue que Bella estaba viva y me llené de rabia, como pude ser tan tonta para solo pensar que se iban a morir, si hubiese esperado a que sucediera y no alegrarme anticipadamente por algo que todavía no estaba consumado… Tengo que regresar, fue lo único que pensé, pero… ¿Qué le digo a Edward?, si recién hace dos días acabo de llegar, es casi imposible y levantaría sospechas al viajar otra vez… - mientras pensaba en todo esto me dirigía a mi casa, es decir a la casa de los Cullen porque ahora vivía von ellos, ya que era la novia oficial de Edward, no sabía cómo decirles que volvería a irme, así que les dije que tenía que visitar a una amiga en New York porque estaba muy enferma y no con nadie más que conmigo, ellos no dijeron nada, como si no les importara lo que haga o diga y eso me ponía de mal humor, porque siempre escuchaba que hablaban de Bella , pero cuando me veían cambiaban de tema; esto solo reavivaba las ganas de acabar con esa intrusa, estoy casi segura que si la encuentran le dirían que olvide todo lo pasado y que vuelva a ser como antes, esta familia estaba dispuesta a perdonarla de su supuesto engaño, así que no podía permitir que se la encontraran, y estando muerta sería imposible, así que preparé mis cosas y me embarqué en el primer vuelo con destino a N.Y., tenia que ir al hospital, pero antes necesitaría algunas cosas, ya tenía listo mi segundo plan, disfrazándome de enfermera entraría al hospital y me daría acceso a su habitación; al llegar al hospital nade se dio cuenta de que era una impostora, todos me trataban como una más del equipo, así que me dirigí sin problemas a la habitación de Bella, la encontré, estaba durmiendo, que fácil iba ser todo aquello, cogí una jeringa y la llené con el veneno que había comprado, la mataría de una vez por todas… - pensando en esto me acerqué a ella.

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó una enfermera que entró sin que yo me percatara, fue tan de repente que quedé espantada, no sabía que hacer n que decir.

Solo vine a aplicarle la dosis de su medicamento a la paciente – respondí, felizmente esa enfermera era nueva y no conocía al personal del hospital, así que me sentía aliviada por un momento, porque no se había dado cuento.

Supongo que no te sientes bien, porque estas distraída, el medicamento se lo pusieron hace cinco minutos y aun no le toca ningún otro; cuidado porque si el doctor se entera te despedirá, bien salgamos – dijo esa enfermera; de repente cuando me encontraba dispuesta salir, a lo lejos escuché la voz del doctor y unos pasos que poco a poco se acercaban a la habitación, en ese momento salí rápido pero sin levantar sospechas, Salí del hospital y me dirigí a mi cuarto maldiciendo a esa enfermera por interrumpir mi casi gloriosa victoria, el plan era excelente, pero tenía que saber el momento adecuado para que nadie interrumpa nuevamente, ahora ya todo estaba más preciso para poder acabar con ella y sus malditos hijos, pasó una semana, regresé nuevamente al hospital, para suerte mia era la ora del almuerzo así que mientras todos se iban a almorzar yo me oculté en el baño hasta que todos se retiren de la zona donde se encontraba Bella, al ver que no habia nadie fui de prisa a su habitación , felizmente estaba durmiendo porque le habían puesto un sedante, ingresé y cuando sacaba la jeringa con el veneno… escuché la voz de un hombre….

Hora del almuerzo, señorita! – me dijo

Enseguida voy doctor… - respondí, tardé en voltear, me puse nerviosa, entonces volteé de repente y se me cayó el veneno al piso, el doctor se dio cuenta de esto y se alteró…

¿Quién es usted?, usted no trabaja aquí, que hace, usted no es enfermera, no tiene identificación – hablaba buscando una respuesta; Sali corriendo sin permitir que me atrapara y él corria tras mio… ¡seguridad!, ¡seguridad! – gritaba el maldito doctor, yo solo corria a la salida maldiciendo a ese doctor el dichoso doctoro Jacob Black, tomé el primer taxi que encontré y regresé a mi habitación.

Maldición…, falle de nuevo, tendré que hacer otros planes, ¡maldita Bella! Tienes que morir si o si, tú y esos mocosos, lo malo es que a ese hospital ya no puedo entrar, tiene que calmarse las cosas porque ahora van a estar mas pendientes todos los que la rodean; regresaré a Forks, y volveré cuando ya esos mocosos hayan nacido y cuando estén juntos y solos los eliminaré y nadie sabrá que fui yo…. Y ahora si, como lo dije antes, no retrocederé ante nadie, matare a quien se interponga en mi camino, pero la materé, de eso estoy segura, lograré mi cometido a como de lugar, cueste lo que me cueste…

Regresé a Forks, al llegar me llevé una gran sorpresa todas las maletas estaban hechas y afuera de la casa habia un camión de mudanza.

¿Qué paso amor? – le dije a Edward

Es que nos mudaremos a un departamento, lo que pasa es que la empresa de mi padre a obtenido pérdidas estos últimos años, ahora tenemos que evitar tantos gastos innecesarios, asi que vendimos la casa y hemos comprado un departamento, asi que alista tus cosas de tu cuarto y solo lleva lo necesario que en nuestro nuevo hogar no habrá espacio suficiente, es mas compartiras el dormitorio con Alice y Rosalie y yo compartiré conpartiré con Jasper y Enmeth porque solo habrá tres habitaciones asi que apresúrate que en un momento nos vamos – respondió

Esta bien – dije con una voz de inconformidad, maldita sea a la ora que vendí mi departamento, ahora tendremos que estar todos apretujados en un lugar tan estrecho para mi gusto, ¡que asco!, ¡que nivel!, ¡que fue lo que paso en mi ausencia!, ¡que cólera!, por lo visto nada me sale bien; pero que importa , se que se solusionara, lo importante es estar junto a Edward hasta lograr ser su esposa…

Subi al camion junto a los demas, los salude y lo unico que dije fue:

¿se solucionara verdad? – pregunte esto observando a Carlise

Eso es lo que todos queremos – dijo Rosalie que era una niña mimadaque…, estoy segura no soportaria esta situación

Estoy viendo una alianza con la empresa _**tri laigth **_para poder salir de este hoyo y podamos surgir y regresar a nuestra vida tan placentera que acostumbramos llevar – mensiono Carlise

Solo espero que su plan de Carlise funcione lo mas pronto posible para regresar a mi comodidad – pense

asi que hare viajes continuos para poder hablar con el dueño de esa empresa y convencerlo que invierta en la nuestra – agrego

llegamos a nuestro nuevo hogar! – dijo Edward, Carlise sentado sin hacer ningun movimiento, cuando baje y observe el lugar lo comprendi, esto no era para nosotros, es algo absurdo e ilogico pasar de lo que estabamos acostumbrados a esto, es el colmo, no creo soportarlo, felizmente Carlise prometio que no iba a durar mucho…

habian pasado algunos meses, habiamos viajado Carlise y yo a New York para que vean si la empresa _**tri laigth**_iba a aprovar la inversion con la empresa Cullen, yo Sali a dar una vuelta con el unico carro que le quedaba a la familia puesto que la crisis habia crecido y todos estabamos desesperados asi que vendieron los demas carros y el unico que quedo fue el de Edward, mientras daba unas vueltas por el lugar maldiciendo mi suerte por que eso no era lo que yo tenia pensado para mi, esa vida no me merecia, yo necesitaba tener poder y mucha riqueza ahora que Edward habia prometido casarse conmigo cuando la empresa vuelva a surgir y eso tenia que ser pronto, por el momento estabamos en una crisis economica que nunca pense pasar;¡MALDITA SEA TODO! – dije ; aun mas ¡maldita sea mi suerte! – pense, fue entonces cuando me pesaba de toda mi miseria a lado de los Cullen cuando la vi…, toda una señora, feliz, rebosante, toda ella, con esa sonrisa que tanto detestaba, y con los cochesitos de sus hijos, esos hijos que tantas veces he deseado la muerte, como es posible que después de tantos intentos no lo haya logrado, y ahora la vea asi…; en mejor posision que yo…,¡maldita seas Bella Swan!- dije, asi que sin mas pensarlo, con la ira que llevaba dentro por la vida que estaba pasando y por el odio que tanto despertaba esa mujer en mi…; cerre los ojos, pise el acelerador y senti como mi corazon palpitaba a mil por hora como si la adrenalina subiera a mi cabeza, con una emosion por que al fin iba acabar lo que hace tiempo deseaba hacer, en unos segundos senti un golpe en el parabrisas de mi auto, en ese momento, me llene de emosion, de temor, de colera,de curiosidad por ver como si lo habia logrado esta vez, fueron muchos sentimientos encontrados, pero en ninguno de ellos se encontraba la pena o lastima, al frenar estube indesisa, pero sin mas pensarlo pise nuevamente el acelerador y me aleje lo mas rapido que pude de ese lugar, tenia que hacerl, me di cuenta que era hora de recoger a Carlise, tenia que tranquilizarme pero no pude…

¿Qué paso? – pregunto Carlise al ver que el auto tenia una abolladura y al sentirme un poco nerviosa

No es nada; lo que pasa es que atropelle a un perro – dije derramando un par de lagrimas para que me creyera

Entonces, calmate y vámonos – respondio; yo solo asenti y me dedique a conducir sin decir nada con direccion a Forks…

Al llegar a casa todos estaban desesperados para saber que fue lo que paso con la empresa..

- nos darán la respuesta la próxima semana, todavía les falta analizar algunos aspectos acerca de nuestra situación en el mercado – dijo Carlise

Y yo me encontraba ida i feliz porque por fin había logrado acabar con Bella porque dudaba que salga viva después de ese tremendo impacto que le di con el auto….

* * *

_**Un poco de misterio siempre es bueno, are todo lo posible por subir el**_

_** siguiente capi lo mas rápido**_

_** que pueda nos vemos con seguridad a media semana les pondré el adelanto en mi blog**_

_** ymuchas gracia por los comentarios **_

_**byeeeeeeee**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**una y mil disculpas por la demora ai les va es capi**_

* * *

**DUELO EN LA FAMILIA SWAN**

**PARTE 1**

Mi vida estaba yendo por el buen camino, todo marchaba sobre ruedas, todo era perfecto, no podía pedir mas… estaba apunto de terminar mi carrera de administración en el instituto, realizaba mis practicas en a empresa de mi primo, todo me iba excelente, definitivamente Jacob cambio mi vida, gracias a él mi vida había cambiado, es decir, mi suerte había cambiado, ahora sé lo que es la verdadera felicidad; junto a mis niños que se ponían cada vez mas hermosos, a mi padre, a mi primo y a mi gran amor Jacob ; todo esto pensaba mientras me bañaba porque iba a salir con Jacob, terminé de alistarme y al bajar a la sala… lo vi.… era el hombre perfecto, estaba tan lindo y yo… solo corrí hacia sus brazos, colgándome de su cuello le di un beso al cual el correspondió…

hugm – Charlie aclaró la voz para hacer ver su presencia, y cuando Jacob le saludó se retiró…

hola mi amor, estas hermosa! – al decir esto, tenia una cara de misterio sus ojos que no me quitaba la mirada de encima no me podía engañar y eso de verdad que me preocupaba…

Que pasa?, hay algo malo? – pregunté

No es nada solo que… - dijo, y se quedó en esa palabra que solo despertaba mas intriga en mí

Solo que, que!, dime de una vez por todas – refuté

Hay, Bella, no te exaltes solo es te tengo una sorpresa muy bonita no te preocupes, ya verás apresurémonos y vámonos de una vez por todas antes de que no alcancemos tu sorpresa – dijo esto mirando a mi padre que pasaba por la sala y sonriendo en complicidad…; ¿Qué seria lo que se tramarían estos dos?- me pregunté

Esta bien, vámonos – respondí mirándolo vacilante, subimos al carro y él pisó el acelerador, llegamos a un centro comercial llamado _**"el mundo del bebe" **_miraba a Jacob y en su rostro solo había una sonrisa de emoción y felicidad, nos detuvimos, entramos a una de las tiendas…, mientras yo esperaba deslumbrada por todas las cosas hermosas que yacían en mi alrededor, él hablaba con el dueño de la tienda, me llamó y me abrazó…

Ahí está tu sorpresa! –dijo esto indicando una enorme caja…, yo no podía saber que era porque estaba envuelta con papel de regalo…; el señor ayudó a Jacob a poner esa caja en el auto y yo no dije nada porque no sabia que cosa era lo que contenia esa caja, solo estaba feliz porque sabia que era algo para mis niños porque como el siempre le compraba cosas maravillosas lo único que hacia era agradecerle…

Gracias Jacob! – dije, y él me miró con una cara de sorpresa

Gracias?, por qué? Amor, no tienes nada que agradecer, si todavía no has visto tu sorpresa, llegaremos a la casa y cuando lo abras verás de lo que se trata… ¡TE AMO! – agregó, era raro porque eso justo era lo que estaba pensando,,, que era lo que contenía esa caja que causaba tanto entusiasmo a Jacob…

Es solo…, que sé que es algo para mis hijos,,, y me alegra que tú te portes como un verdadero padre para ellos, con eso me doy cuenta que realmente me amas – dije con una vos de pena porque por mi mente se cruzaba muchas preguntas,,, ¿Edward se portaría igual con nuestros hijos?, ¿tendría la misma paciencia con ellos?, o ¿si sería mejor, peor o igual padre comparado con Jacob?,,, no podía entender por qué el nombre del hombre que me había hecho tanto daño tiene que estar todavía en mis pensamientos, tenía que reponerme rápidamente de esa nostalgia para que Jacob no se diera cuenta de este estado en que me encontraba.

¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó

Si… no es nada…, es solo que estaba pensando en que es lo que sería ese regalo sorpresa que estamos llevando a casa, pues me causa mucha intriga – sonreí mientras dije esto, pero creo que no lo convencí, de todos modos él no volvió a insistir, pues sabía que me molestaba la insistencia

Muy bien ahora si mirarás tu sorpresa – dijo mientras se estacionaba en la cochera de la casa, James y Charlie bajaron rápidamente para llevar la caja a la sala, todos entramos para ver el contenido de la dichosa caja, al abrirlo me quedé muda, claro Jacob tenía ese efecto en mi con todos sus detalles

Está muy bonito – dijo James

Si, está hermoso – dijo Charlie, palmeando a Jacob por el hombro y él solo sonreía y me miraba porque solo quería ver mi reacción… ¿Qué te parece Bella? – agregó Charlie.

Valla, la verdad es que no sé qué decir, es demasiado bello, nunca pensé vendían este cochecito para trillizos en las tiendas – respondí

Es que… esa era la sorpresa, lo mandé hacer, especialmente para nuestro hijos Bella – mencionó Jacob

Gracias!, TE AMO – le dije esto dándole un beso de amor y de agradecimiento

Entonces bauticemos este coche y salgamos con mis nietos a dar un paseo al centro comercial… ¿qué les parece? – dijo Charlie

Si vamos todos, enseguida bajo a los niños – respondí entusiasmada

Amor…, señor…, disculpen pero me llamaron del hospital para atender una emergencia así que me tengo que ir enseguida, ero por el desplante esta noche yo invito la cena ¿les parece?, nos vemos en la noche – se despidió Jacob

Bueno a mí también me van a tener que disculpar tío porque tengo que ir a la oficina a hablar con el dueño de la empresa Cullen de Forks, quieren que invierta con ellos en su empresa, al parecer están en la ruina y quieren que vuelva a surgir, no sé quiero informarme de eso, está bien chau – diciendo esto James se estaba marchando, yo había quedado en shock al escuchar acerca de esa familia, no pensé que esa empresa algún día se pudiese ir a la ruina.

¡no les ayudes! – exclamé, mi primo se detuvo y me miró con una cara de intriga

¿Por qué dices eso?, tal vez son tus amigos, son de Forks y tú antes vivías ahí si no me equivoco – si yo vivía ahí, pero ellos no son mis amigos, al contrario – repuse

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó

¿Te acuerdas de la historia que te contamos de por qué nos vinimos acá? – le dije

Si – respondió; era por culpa del padre de tus hijos y por la humillación que te había hecho su familia – agregó

Pues… querido primo, esa es la familia… y no les puedes ayudar, los quiero muy lejos de mi vida, ¡ no los ayudes! Por favor – supliqué con la voz quebrada

Está bien Bella, no te preocupes… y es mas haré que ninguna empresa les ayude, se hundirán hasta mas no poder, ellos nunca se levantarán del hueco en donde se encuentran – dijo con odio y consolándome, mientras Charlie solo nos observaba y escuchaba porque no sabía que decirnos

Entonces ve primo te esperamos para la cena, nos vemos y gracias…! – cuando terminé de decir esto se marchó a la empresa, mi padre y yo salimos como habíamos planeado, fuimos al centro comercial con mis hijos, mi padre estaba tan feliz como nunca lo había visto, compramos todo lo necesario para la cena, nos disponíamos a salir del supermercado cuando mi padre se detuvo…

Me olvide comprar algo – dijo

Ve y compra que yo llevaré a los niños al auto, nos das el alcance en el auto, pero no tardes – dije

Está bien, los alcanzo allá entonces – respondió y se metió al supermercado con las compras mientras yo caminaba por la acera dispuesta a cruzar la pista, como la luz se encontraba en verde a mi favor crucé distraída pensando en que la familia Cullen se encontraba en el mismo lugar que yo y que en cualquier momento podía cruzármelos, aunque por otra parte pensaba que solo Carlise había venido porque si están en la ruina por qué gastar en vano para que vengan todos, cuando me encontraba en medio de la pista al voltear observé un auto que se me hacía familiar y que se dirigía hacia mí, al ver la velocidad con que se acercaba mi única reacción fue empujar el coche de mis hijos fuera del alcance de ese auto, pero para mí no tuve la misma reacción así que quedé paralizada y mientras más se acercaba ese auto más familiar se me hacía hasta que me percaté que era el auto de ÉL Edward Cullen, todo este acontecimiento pasó en cámara lenta del cual no pude escapar, de repente una voz me hizo reaccionar, pero al parecer era demasiado tarde…

¡Cuidado Bella! – fue una voz desesperada la de Charlie, de repente sentí un golpe muy duro y caí al piso…


	11. Chapter 11

**Por la demora al instante les mando la segunda parte**

* * *

**PARTE 2**

* * *

Sentí que desvanecía solo abrí los ojos para ver a salvo a mis hijos y al ver eso suspiré con tranquilidad,,, ¡estaba viva!, me alegré aún más, y cuando reaccioné sin poder incorporarme observé que el auto se detuvo a una distancia considerable, por un momento pensé que me ayudarían, pero lamentablemente no fue así, solo se detuvo por unos segundos y en ese tiempo confirmé que era el auto del hombre que mencioné y de pronto se marchó con la misma velocidad con que se me acercó, hice todo lo posible para ponerme de pie con lo mal herida que estaba, pero finalmente lo conseguí, y al momento de lograrlo me lleve una gran sorpresa, había una multitud en la pista, al parecer un cuerpo se encontraba ahí, yo solo alcancé ver la muñeca de esa persona… pero en ella se encontraba el reloj que Charlie acostumbraba a usar, al ver esto solo sentí que mi rostro se inundó de lágrimas, con la poca fuerza que tenía me acerqué hacia el cuerpo que se encontraba en medio de la pista…

¡No me dejes papá!... ¡no me puedes dejar ahora!... ¡justo ahora cuando estábamos logrando ser felices!... ¡no me dejes por favor! – dije esto desgarrada en llantos, posándome en el pecho del hombre que me dio la vida,,, y que tanto amaba…

¡Prométeme que serás feliz Bella! – dijo mi padre con una voz que se apagaba poco a poco por cada palabra que pronunciaba…

Lo seré papá… y tú estarás presente para verlo… ¡prométemelo!, promete que vas a estar a mi lado para confirmar mi felicidad completa a tu lado y a lado de mi familia – ya no podía más, el llanto que me inundaba no me dejaba hablar con claridad, mientras Charlie solo sonreía al escuchar todo lo que le dije

¡TE QUIERO MUCHO Bella!; y le haces saber a mis nietos que también los quiero bastante y que siempre cuidaré de ellos… y recuerda que siempre estaré para ti y que el viento que acaricie tu rostro soy yo dándote un beso en la mejilla porque siempre estaré junto a ti, no lo olvides; te… quie… ro… - y esto fue lo último que dijo, yo llorando abrazándolo fuertemente, no quería despegarme de él,,, las personas que se encontraban alrededor llamaron a la ambulancia, cuando ellos llegaron mi padre ya había muerto, yo me encontraba desconsolada, la ambulancia era la del hospital de Jacob, cuando nos trasladaron al hospital, Jacob vino corriendo, desesperado a verme, le habían informado que había un muerto de apellido Swan y como vio el coche de los niños solo, pensó que era yo, al verlo solo me puse a llorar; no cesaba de hacerlo así que me pusieron un calmante y me quedé dormida…

Hoy era el velorio de mi padre, así que salí del hospital para asistir porque era un lugar al cual no podía dejar de asistir bajo ninguna circunstancia, yo seguía destrozada, no aceptaba esta parte de mi vida, tenía la esperanza de que solo se trate de una pesadilla, una terrible pesadilla de la cual quería despertar ya…, imaginaba que al llegar a casa lo encontraría ahí, sonriente, parado en la puerta con esa felicidad que lo caracterizaba desde que nacieron sus nietos, por eso cuando llegamos me quedé paralizada, observando la puerta… cuando Jacob me cogió del hombro mis esperanzas se esfumaron y solo lo abracé y lloré desconsoladamente, al ingresar a casa me encontré con un cuadro que jamás imaginé, en el centro de la sala se encontraba un ataúd, había velas encendidas, las luces apagadas, solo un foco encendido que parecía que se apagaba poco a poco al compás de mi corazón que se quebraba cada vez más y alrededor… todas nuestras amistades que se me acercaban para darme el pésame, yo no les presté atención; me quedé observando el ataúd mientras mis lágrimas caían, cuando todas las personas ya me habían dado el pésame sin escuchar una sola palabra mía, me acercaba lentamente al costado de esa caja tétrica que detestaba tanto porque sabía que en el interior se encontraba el cuerpo de mi padre, al llegar al costado de la caja vi una foto de él que se encontraba sobre ella, lo vi… abrazando la foto me deje caer sobre el ataúd y dejé escapar un grito desgarrador…

¡no…!, ¡no me dejes!, vuelve a mí!, te lo ruego… - al gritar esto entre llantos sobre el ataúd todas las personas voltearon a verme, pero eso a mí no me importó, sabía que todo lo que dije era imposible porque mi padre no me podía escuchar… porque él ya estaba muerto…; tan solo pensar en esta última palabra me causaba un escalofrío que sentía que mi corazón se partía pedazo a pedazo…

¡cálmate Bella!, tenemos que ser fuertes – diciendo esto James me abrazó tan fuerte que sentí que mi cuerpo se destrozaba al igual que mi corazón, cuando levanté mi cabeza vi a mi primo como nunca pensé verlo, al parecer él sufría tanto como yo por la pérdida de mi padre, le limpié la cara con mis manos temblorosas, nos abrazamos aún más fuerte ambos llorando cerca al ataúd, yo abrí el ataúd para ver la cara a mi padre por última vez.

Te quiero, siempre te llevaré en mi corazón – dije mirándolo fijamente a través de ese vidrio que no me dejaba tocarlo, yo solo sentía morir y mis ojos que ni se notaban por os hinchados que se encontraban a causa de tanto llanto, pues era algo que no podía contener, era demasiado para mí hasta que desmayé…

No había visto a mis hijos este tiempo, Jacob se había mudado a casa porque ahora se encargaba de los niños porque yo no podía hacerlo en el estado en que me encontraba, ya eran tres días y ahora nos dirigíamos al cementerio…

Cuando llegamos fui corriendo al ataúd, me recosté sobre él, no podía permitir que lo pusieran bajo tierra, así que desconsolada me reusaba a despegarme del cajón, hasta que Jacob tomándome entre sus brazos logró separarme y me sujetó fuerte para que no pueda lanzarme nuevamente a ese maldito cajón donde desgraciadamente se encontraba mi padre…

¡papá! – grité cuando observé que le echaban encima la primera pala de tierra y entonces comprendí que esta cruel realidad tiene responsable… ¡la maldita familia Cullen! – esto último mencioné en voz alta sin quererlo y James se percató de esto

¿Qué pasa Bella, qué pasa con esa familia? – preguntó y no sabía que responder, asi que no presté atención…

¡Bella, respóndeme!, ¿Qué tiene esa familia, qué haces pensando en ellos justo ahora? – insistió

¿Tú crees que esto fue un simple accidente? – le pregunté entre lágrimas y él puso una cara de asombro

¿Qué quieres decir, a qué te refieres? – volvió a preguntar

Pues ese día del accidente vi el carro que atropelló a Charlie y que dirigía a mí, pero él me empujó y fue él quien murió, si no este sería mi entierro y no la de él; pues primo, ese carro pertenecía a esa familia – respondí

¡Maldita familia!, la pagarán, juro que las pagarán – replicó

Entonces acepta ayudarlos con su empresa – le dije, a lo cual él e negó rotundamente

¡No!; ¡estás loca!; ¡ayudarlos!; ¡jamás!; los hundiré aún más – respondió automáticamente

Confía en mí por favor, porque para vengarme de ellos tengo que tenerlos cerca y saber cada movimiento que hacen cada uno de ellos; pero ellos no deben saber que soy tu prima, llegará el momento que lo sepan y de eso me encargaré yo y a partir de ahí caerán muy bajo, los veremos suplicando, llorando sangre, te lo juro primo – dije todo esto y después de tanta insistencia, asintió

Todo sea por vengarnos de ellos, de toda esa maldita familia – exclamó

Si, esa maldita familia que solo sabe hacerme daño, primero me quitaron su apoyo y ahora me quitan a la persona que estuvo a mi lado toda mi vida, dejándome un gran vacío – repuse todo esto mientras Jacob me tenía entre sus brazos consolándome ya que mi padre se encontraba cubierto completamente de tierra; recuerdo que no pisaba el cementerio desde que enterramos a mamá, y ahora lo entierro a él junto a ella su único y gran amor RENÉ, habíamos trasladado los restos de mi madre a New York para cumplir lo que él siempre quiso, estar al lado de ella por toda la eternidad; yo solo lloraba y tanto James como Jacob se dedicaban a consolarme

Cálmate Bella – dijo Jacob; no te hará bien – agregó

Recuerda que mi tío quería verte feliz, cálmate por favor – mencionó James

Si, sé que se lo prometí, pero entiendan por favor que es difícil para mí reponerme tan rápidamente; trataré de hacerlo por mis hijos y por la promesa que le hice a mi padre; si papá, trataré de ser feliz aunque no estés a mi lado físicamente sé que siempre nos acompañarás – dije esto último mirando la lápida donde se encontraba grabada el nombre de mi padre… Charlie Swan, excelente abuelo, padre y esposo…

* * *

_**Muxas gracias por la paciencia **_

_**de esperar tratare **_

_**de continuar pronto **_

_**besos**_


End file.
